It'll be all right
by TheAmazingPabuu
Summary: Just a small chapter I wrote up after being inspired by a deviant art picture. Rated T just to be safe because I'm such a "goodie-goodie" not. Anyways. Small Linzin fluff here. Takes place during Turning the Tides when my poor Linny looses her bending ;; Anyways. R&R and enjoy!


**First time in months since I've posted anything but I am back! And I have brought some bits of grammar with me! Not really ;; Anyways. Here's a little chapter of Lin that I wrote of some small, fluffy Linzin. Don't get me wrong, though. I ship Linzin so hard my eyes would just jump out from my head. Okay so I think I'll just shut up now and let you read. Enjoy! x3**

Stillness, that's what this feeling was. Everything was still. I can't quite remember what day it is or where I am; but I do know one thing, it reeks. My body, sore from this war, was aching. I could hear the feint sound of quiet sobbing nearby. I slowly sat up, quickly regretting my actions. I appeared to be in some sort of cell.

As I stood up and walked towards the door, an Equalist barged into the cell and forcefully grabbed me by my arm. I was being led towards a small group of Equalists with the Lieutenant in the center. Once I reached the group, I was forcefully pushed onto my knees. From a distance I heard a gasp. I looked to where the sound came from and my blood ran cold. "T-Tenzin?" I couldn't believe how raspy my voice came out. Next to him, I saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

_How could this have happened? I saw them get away… _I heard a voice speak softly and could easily distinguish who it was. "Hero Lady?" I could hear the fear in his voice. They don't deserve this. I was beyond pissed. "How dare you involve innocent children into this, you monsters." After those very words left my mouth, I felt a sharp pain against my left cheek. _Did he just slap me? _"Quiet, Bei Fong. Maybe if you tell us where the Avatar is, we'll reconsider doing anything to these children." _I knew he was lying, of course. I didn't need seismic sense to see through his stupidity. _

"You should reconsider who you're talking to, Lieutenant. I may not have my bending anymore," _Ouch. Even saying those very words felt like vinegar. _"But I'm not stupid enough to actually believe a word of what you're saying. So listen to me closely, because I'm only going to say this once. I will not tell you where the Avatar is so you might as well go ahead and cry in a corner."

His face turned a shade of purple. _Seems as if I struck a nerve. _"Very well then."I looked towards the children; they looked so frightened. I looked back at the Lieutenant and spat at his face. His frown soon disappeared and a wicked grin replaced it. I knew what was coming and just sat there, letting him do as he pleased. He pulled out his kali sticks and struck my uniform, sending waves a pain throughout my body. "Lin!" I could hear Tenzin's screams fading as everything once again went black.

_I felt a soft breeze at my side; it was so soft and cool. I slowly opened my eyes and shot up quickly. "Where am I?" There was grass here and I quickly realized that the pain is gone. Standing up, I spotted two figures in the distance. My eyes were wide and my heart sped up. "M-Mom?" Before I could process what I was doing, I realized that I had begun to run towards her. "Mom!" I called out for her, hoping she could hear me. I saw the two figures turn around. She and Uncle Aang were there. I quickened my pace until I was standing just a few feet away from them, tears streaming down my face. "Is that my little Badger mole?" I noticed something different about her. For instance, her eyes were a shade of green that I've never seen before. Weren't they usually pale? Did she somehow have the ability to see? "Yes, Mom, it's me." I could see a stray tear fall down her face. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, yet her embrace was gentle. It seemed as if she were afraid that I would shatter if she held on too tight. I was soon released from her embrace. "Not to sound rude because it is great that you're here, but how are you here?" I looked at my feet, not knowing exactly how to reply to the question. "You're not d-dead are you?" Her eyes widened slightly. "Of course not! They can't get rid of me that easily." I looked towards Uncle Aang who had a smile on his face. "I hate to spoil the reunion, but it seems as if you're needed back in republic city, Lin." After that, I heard feint yelling. Were they calling me? "Lin, wake up! We have to get out of here!" It sounded like Tenzin, but I wasn't quite sure. I felt myself slowly slipping away from them. "Mom!" I didn't want to go, not now. A tear slid down my face; it was too soon for me to leave. "Don't worry, everything will be all right. When you're time comes, we'll be together again, my little Badger mole." _

I shot up quickly, seeing Tenzin and his family here. "Lin, we need to leave. Korra's fighting Amon and I suggest we hurry." I nodded, slowly getting up. My body was in so much pain, but I ignored it. I have to be strong.

~_Southern Water Tribe~_

We waited for Katara to come out of the healing room. It feels as if we've been waiting hours. Finally, she stepped out of the room, but she looked discouraged. Everyone stood up, nervous as to what she was going to say. "I have tried everything in my power, but I can not restore Korra's bending. I'm sorry."

No, this can't be happening. I quickly responded. "But you're the best healer in the world; you have to keep trying!" She gave me a sad look. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Korra can still air-bend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." I looked down, holding back tears that threatened to fall.

In a matter of seconds, Korra came out of the room, looking somewhat neutral. Tenzin was the first to speak. "It'll be okay, Korra." _Tenzin, you idiot, you don't say that it's going to be okay… _"No, it's not okay." As she spoke, she made her way towards the door and left, leaving the fire-bending boy after her.

A few minutes after, everyone had gone to the kitchen to eat dinner. I, on the other hand, excused myself and went outside where a giant slab of rock stood firm behind the house. I took off my glove and placed my hand on it. _Cold. That's all I felt from the element that once embraced me with warmth._

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Tenzin approach me. "Lin?" I wasn't going to turn around. I was crying a river and refused to let him see me like this. "Hmm?" I heard him move closer, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Lin, are you alright?" I turned around, eyes red and puffy from crying. I didn't want to look into those gray-blue eyes, but I did anyways. That's what I hated about Tenzin. One look into those eyes and I was a goner.

"What do you think?" He looked down at me. "I'm sorry that you lost your bending, Lin. I'm so terribly sorry. I never got to thank you for what you did back there…" What he did next completely shocked me. He _hugged _me. This is the closest we've been in years.

"You don't have to thank me, Tenzin. I did what I had to do in order to keep you and your family safe." I just stood there, arms limp, my head gently rested on his shoulder. It was a quiet and still moment, until Aunt Katara decided to walk outside. "Lin, Tenzin, I have good news!" We separated from our embrace rather quickly.

"Korra has her bending back and she can restore yours!" I went pale. She can _restore_ my bending? A small smile grew at my lips. "S-She can?" Katara nodded. "Come out front. Well, what are you waiting for?" I nodded and practically ran towards where Korra stood, slowing my pace once I reached the platform. "Kneel, Please."

Strange request but all right. I kneeled down and felt her cool hand on my forehead. Soon I felt a weird sensation, as if the emptiness had been filled again. I stood up, raised my arms, and the earth moved! I actually felt the earth beneath my feet warm once again.

I felt the people around me with my seismic senses. "Thank you." Words could not express how happy I was at this very moment. I heard a voice in my head. _"I told you it would be all right, my little Badger mole." _I smiled to my-self; uttering something only I could hear. "Thanks, Mom."

_**~The End~**_

**Welp. I hope you all enjoyed this small (not really) chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Review my little minions.**


End file.
